


HOLY DISPLACEMENT!!

by aldebaran26



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Dimension Travel, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-10-22 06:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17657927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldebaran26/pseuds/aldebaran26
Summary: Father Todd got transported into another Gotham. He knows he have seen weirder things in his life but this one really takes the cake. AKA Father Todd meets the Red Hood Jason and the rest of the Bat-family





	1. Saint Christopher, Pray for Us

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is my first fic ever written. So i'm not expecting much from it. but I guess it's nice to write and let the words flow so yeah.. I have no idea what I'm doing but yeah.... I apologize for this

Father Jason Peter Todd daily life consists of a pattern. Wake up at 4 am, recite his morning prayers, eat breakfast and prepare for the morning Mass in Gotham. After the Mass he will lead the feeding programs he has suggested to the Parish Council so that the poor would have something to eat for the day in this dangerous city. Mostly he will get emergency calls so he can administer the last rites for a victim. If there is time he is going hear Confession from the parishioners, by the end of the day he will have a simple dinner, read a book, meditate and finally recite his nightly prayers

_Dear God in heaven, I thank you for the day and the strength you have given me today, May you guide me again to help those who are in need and if you have any bigger plans for me, I will graciously accept them, Amen._

With that he did the sign of a cross and went to bed, ready for another day of work.

Jason wakes up but something is different one thing to note is that he is not on his bed or at his room but he is at a confession booth, He mentally groans, praying that he did not fell asleep while someone was doing their confession to his relief there is no one on the other side of the booth, He gave himself a few minutes before stepping outside.

“Holy….” Father Todd whispered

Looking around the building this was not his parish.    

Okay this is not what Jason has been expecting maybe he was dreaming because he was fairly sure he went to bed as he recollects the activity he did before, He gave himself a pinch and flinch a bit when he felt the pain.

“Okay, not dreaming, get, it together, Jason… You’ve been raised in Gotham you’ve experience weirder stuff other than this” He says to himself trying to remain calm at his current predicament

Jason started walking around the massive church trying to find someone hoping that he could get some answers he really needed. He finally finds the parish office and thanks the heaven someone is in there.

“Good Day, Ma’am” He greeted, getting the attention of the old lady working behind the counter.

The old lady smiled and approached him “What can I help you with, Father?”

“It seems I may have gotten lost in this city and I was hoping to get the name of this parish” Jason finished lamely, hoping he would not come off as suspicious. He still needs to find answer on how he got here, but knowing where his current location can help greatly.

 The lady looked at him and just nodded “Well, Father you are currently in Saint Christopher Parish, Have you been assigned here in the city?”

Jason looked relived hearing the news he was only a few kilometers away from his parish, He straighten his posture and smiled  
  
“Ah yes, I’ve been assigned to Saint Dymphna’s Parish in Park Row” He was hoping for a good reaction but the old lady only paled and muttered something to her breathe.

 “Is there something wrong sister?” Jason asked cautiously

The lady looks hesitant but she still answered his question

“Not much but that place has been abandoned for a while now since it’s a very dangerous place, I don’t get why the Diocese would assign someone so young…”

Jason took a moment to take in what the old lady has said.  His parish was never abandoned there were still people who can take over during his absence.

“Are you okay?” asked the old lady

His silence must have worried the woman in front of him 

Jason just gave her a reassuring smile “Thank you, but I guess it’s my calling, I know this city is dangerous, but to help those who in need the most is where I belong”

The lady just stared at him not sure if he was crazy or just naïve but either way she gave him a pat on his shoulder. “Well may God protect you from this city, father”

Jason nods and bids her farewell, he steps out of the church and look at the city for the first time, this Gotham feels the same but different at the same time.  For the first time, reality hits Jason hard. He was alone here in this strange new Gotham, with nothing but the clothes that he is wearing right now. He checked his pocket and thanked the heavens he still have his wallet with him. He went back inside of the church and sat one of the pews, looking at the image of the crucified Christ at the centre of the altar

_“I know I have prayed I will accept any bigger plans for me and wow you really did something I was not expecting… But I also know you won’t have brought me here if I cannot handle this cross, so I will gladly accept this whatever plan you have given me and succeed on it”_

Jason stood up and finally left Saint Christopher’s and walked the familiar yet different streets of Gotham City heading to Park Row. It was already sundown when he finally reached the church, glad that he manage to make it while the sun is still on the horizon, He looks at the building and laments on its current state, Graffiti plagues the wall of the imposing building, broken stained glass windows and burned trash at the side. Jason wonders how he will even start to rebuild this place. He does not even have the keys to the building let alone the credentials in this world to celebrate mass.

Jason started wandering around the area looking for an entrance he can use to enter the building. He manage to find a heavily chained and locked gate at the back of the church and he can’t do anything, well technically he could do something, his previous life before he became a priest made sure he can open any locks and steal, but that person is not him anymore.

He walks around the area a bit more until he finds something peculiar. It was nest, nestled in one of the statues in the garden and within it are four blue eggs and a particular piece of metal

“Oh you have to be kidding me” Jason chuckled out because the absurdity of the situation he is in. This couldn’t be just a mere coincidence or accident. He reaches to the nest and on his hand dangles a set of keys. He returns to the gate and puts one of keys on the lock and it clicks open.

Jason removes the chain and opens the metal grill gate, he used the other key and the wooden door swings open. Jason goes inside making sure to lock the door, he explores the familiar building taking all the details that needs to be done as it was in tatters and left for neglect, He finally ends up in the priest’s quarters, his room before all this crazy day has happened… It still has a bed a bit dusty but still usable and on that bed is a folded letter. He opens it and couldn’t believe what it is. A celebret, it is a letter that indicates who he is and how the diocese had confirmed Jason’s qualification on running the abandoned parish.  

 Jason sat on the dusty old bed as he let out a soft laugh. In all the years he has been on Gotham, The crimes he had seen, the crazy people running around the city, His Resurrection from the dead. This day so far has been the weirdest day he had ever experience in his life, but who is he to question all of the absurdity that has happened today, The Universe has a plan for him in this Gotham and he will do his best to fulfill it.

He folded the letter and put it on the desk beside his bed, He recites his nightly prayer and went to bed, closing his eyes knowing that tomorrow there is a lot of work to be done.  


	2. Saint Luke, Pray for Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Father Todd meets a certain Dr. Leslie Thompkins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Wow! I did not expect the positive feed backs for this story, Thank you!! Hopefully I'm writing this fic right
> 
> Thank you again for the Kudos and Comments <3 Love you all

Father Todd life has been different ever since he came from this new Gotham. It has been already two weeks ever since his arrival, even though he has the credentials to celebrate Mass in the parish. He still needs a lot of things before he can do the usual duties. His first week consist of going back and forth to Gotham’s different parishes explaining his situation and having them set up a second collection so the parish could get basic repairs & electricity, He also bought some kitchen appliances so he can cook some meal for himself. When the second week came up, the parish is still in ruins but is now habitable. 

Jason started celebrating Mass again, but the numbers of attendees are what he expect from the area. The current number of parishioners didn’t deter his spirit, an audience is still an audience even if there is only one, he just need to be patient, He knows from experience that people won’t trust him, He is the stranger in this area, the new guy and from that alone warrants suspicion even if he was a priest.

After the Mass has ended, Jason approached the few attendees and asked them about the area.  Like what he expected the area was filled with crime and people who are hungry and homeless. He also learned that there is a clinic around the area they also talked about Batman

 _Batman huh?_ Well no surprises there, His Gotham also has a Batman, What is with Gotham and their Bat theme vigilante.

They also mention a side kick named Robin and the Red Hood who runs this area

Well that’s new. His Gotham never had a Robin or a Red Hood that runs Crime Alley. He just hopes they are not crazy as Batman.

Jason just shrugged the new discoveries in the back of his mind, it’s not like he will get the attention of Gotham’s vigilante of his presence. He was just a new priest in the area nothing strange about that. He walked the Parishioners to the door thanking them again for their attendance.

He locked the church and went out on the streets. Informing the homeless residents in the area that he will be serving breakfast and giving them freshly baked breads for them every other day and he will open the church every night so they can have some place warm and safe to sleep.

Jason finally passed by the clinic one of the parishioners have mentioned, He stopped in front of the building, from what he heard this Dr. Leslie Thompkins never turned anyone away who needs medical attention.

As he entered the clinic he noticed the doctor writing something

Dr. Thompkins stops on her task and looks up staring at him with confused expression. Maybe she is wondering if he is hurt.

Jason smiles at the good doctor offering his hand to greet her.

“Good Day! My name is Jason Peter Todd I have been assigned as the new parish priest of Saint Dymphna”

Dr. Thompkins reluctantly took and shook his hands, her confused expression never left her face

“Dr. Leslie Thompkins. A few of my patients mentioned of your arrival, I was rather intrigued since it has been years since they assigned somebody in that parish. Is this part of your mission Mr. Peter Todd?”

Jason sheepishly smiled and nodded at Leslie  
  
“I guess you can say that, but please you can call me Jason or Father Todd, I never really got used with Peter”  
  
Leslie just stares at him as if he just grew a second head, She just sighed and shakes her head.

“Well Jason, I hope you know what you are doing… If you get injured you know where to find me and please don’t do anything reckless while doing this mission of yours”

Jason not sure how to take the warning gave the doctor a small laugh, hoping he did not offend the doctor he gives her a cheeky smile.

“Thanks for the concern Doc, Don’t worry about it, I will do my best and not get injured or do anything stupid, I promise”

Leslie looked at Jason and smiles back at him it’s been years since she saw that smile from the former Robin.  


“Well I wish you luck on your mission, Jason”  
  
“Thanks Doc, I guess I better head back to the Parish, I may have cleaned it up but it still needs a lot of work”  
  
Jason gave Leslie a small wave as he leaves her clinic.

Dr. Thompkins just smiled at him as she returns to her desk. She gave herself a small chuckle thinking the absurdity that Jason would even consider disguising himself as a priest just so he can do current mission.

Her day was just as the usual patient from Crime Alley come to her seeking medical attention they need. When night finally arrives she got a visit from an injured Red Hood.  
  
She looks at Red Hood, Seeing him clutching the side of his body. It was not even a day and he got himself already shot.

“Heya, Doc!! Mind helping me get some stitches? Some bastard manages to get a stab at me and don’t worry about the bastard, I didn’t kill him”  
  
She sighs at Red Hood and motions him inside. Hood taking off his jacket and armor, she saw the stab wound, it was not that deep to hit the vitals but it’s deep enough that it needs to be stitched and given by the position of the injury it was not easy for Red Hood to stitch it up by himself.

She took out her kit and starts stitching the injury

“You know Hood, when you promised me that you won’t be getting injured early this day, I was hoping that you will keep it, but I guess you bats just gets getting into trouble…”

“Doc, what are you saying?”  
  
Leslie raised her eyebrows  
  
“Well if this stab wound manage to gives you temporary amnesia, Let me remind you, that you promised me earlier that you won’t get injured or do anything reckless but here you are with a stab wound”

Red Hood turns his head around at Leslie, not sure what was she saying

“Doc, I just arrive at Gotham a 2 hours ago, there was some trouble in Crime Alley and some bastard manage to get a lucky hit on me”  


“Wait? So you are not in an undercover mission in Crime Alley?”  
  
“What do you mean Doc?”

“Well earlier this day, you walk in to my clinic introducing yourself as Father Todd the new priest of St. Dymphna’s Parish”  
  
Red Hood visibly shuddered at what Doc Thompkins has just revealed.

“That’s not a funny joke Doc, Are you sure it’s me? I know this handsome face is one of a kind but I don’t think I will be disguising myself as a priest”

Leslie rolls her eyes at Hood’s statement, but continues her stitches  
  
“Positive, few of my patients have mentioned him that he arrived in Gotham two weeks ago, but if you said is true and you just arrive a few hours ago. Do you think he’s an impostor, He even used your name when he introduced himself to me?”

Hood sat there in silence thinking of the possibility of what Dr. Thompkins has just said

“Not sure… Doc, But I’m going to find out””

Red hood muttered under his helmet. Dr. Thompkins finished stitching him up and started to apply some bandage around the wound. Whoever this impostor is or whatever his motives are, Red Hood doesn’t care. He will make sure that this Father Todd will regret on stealing his identity.

“There done, make sure you don’t exert yourself or the stitches will loosen Hood” Dr. Thompkins warns him

“Thanks Doc! Don’t worry I will just visit our new priest, maybe confess some of my sins to him”

He gave her a mock salute and made his way to the door, Red Hood stops and looks back at Dr. Thompkins  
  
“Also… Doc, please don’t let the Bats find out about this Father Todd”

He left the clinic and heads to the previously abandoned church.

It was one thing there is an impostor of him walking around Crime Alley but he will never hear the end of it from his so called brothers when they find out that said impostor is a priest.

_“Of all the fucking profession this impostor has to pick"_

Red Hood quickens his pace. He just needs to get rid of this Father Todd and no one will have to know about this.


	3. Saint Elizabeth of Hungary, Pray for Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Father Todd meets the Red Hood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments from the previous chapter!! I can't thank you all enough for your feed backs, I have other Batfam stories in my comp, but I wanna finish this fic first.

After Father Todd’s visit to the clinic he went around to the other part of Gotham it was already late in the afternoon when he finally returns to his parish he is carrying numerous items. He was feeling good that he manage to convince a bakery supply owner to donate some flour and other ingredients so he can bake bread to give to the community in the morning before and after the Mass.

He went to the parish kitchen and thoroughly cleaned the place, He started mixing the first batch of bread since he knows it will take a lot of time for it to rise he looks outside the windows and Jason assumes it’s early in the evening. He washes his hand and prepares to leave the kitchen temporarily he looked at the dough one last time and smiles happy with the work he manage to do this day.

Jason walks to the Parish doors and waits if someone wants to stay at the Church for the night, an hour passed and no one came. 

_I guess they don’t trust me yet_

Looking at the altar he prays that people in this area can trust him and his works someday. Jason returns back to the kitchen and put the bread in the oven setting the timer so it can bake, after 40 minutes his first batch of bread is done.  He puts the warm batch of bread to a basket and covered it.

Satisfied with his work Jason walks back to his quarters setting his alarm at 1:45AM. He recites his nightly prayers and finally goes to bed.

Father Todd wakes up at the sound of the alarm knowing there is still more work that needs to be done. He gets off his bed and recites his morning prayer. He walks through the hallway going to the kitchen he momentarily stops feeling that someone is watching him. He looks around and just shrugged it off.

When Jason arrives at the kitchen, preheats the oven and went to the cupboard to get the items needed to prepare the dough for the second batch of bread, turning around he is faced with a man wearing a red helmet pointing a gun at his face.  
  
“Who are you?” The man asked him  
  
Jason thanks the heavens he didn’t drop the items, standing his ground as he looks his soon to be murderer in the face or helmet.

“Father Jason Peter Todd, I’m the new parish priest assigned here”  

Jason answered calmly, he saw the man visibly flinched at his answer, He is not sure how this guy has managed to get inside of the parish and even manage to sneaked up to him. Jason wonders if he was going get killed this day. But the man just stood there still pointing his gun at him.

“Can I ask who you are?” He asked the gun wielding man in front of him feeling a bit more confident that the man won’t shoot him soon.

“Red Hood” the guy answered him

 _So this is Red Hood_ , Jason mused he looks at the gun _“I guess this Gotham and my Gotham vigilantes are not that different after all”_ remembering his Gotham’s gun wielding Batman.

“What are you doing here _Padre_?” Jason can hear the sarcastic tone Red Hood uses when he addressed the word Padre at him “Also don’t give me that this is your calling shit you ain’t fooling me, who sent you?”

Jason just sighs at the question, of course he will be treated with caution he was the new guy on Red Hood’s territory

“Well I was sent by the Diocese of New Jersey, if that answers your question, I have the paper works and proof that I was assigned here”  
  
“Bullshit” Red hood proclaimed  
  
“Excuse me?” Jason glared at the man  
  
“You are not a priest” Red hood growled at him.

“My education and ordination from Saint Joseph’s Seminary says otherwise” retorted Jason

“Documents can be easily faked Padre, Now tell me who you really are and who sent you before my patience grows thin and shoot you in the head” Red Hood grips at the gun  
  
“You would have shot me earlier if you really mean to kill me” Jason scoffed

“That does not mean I can’t shoot you now Padre” Red Hood replied

 _Okay, now this is getting stupid_ Jason thought he has wasted enough time in this conversation with this man, clearly this Red Hood won’t believe him, but it will be a cold day in hell if he will waste this morning convincing Red Hood he is a priest, feeling a bit more confident that the Red Hood won’t shoot or kill him. Jason side steps at the gun pointed at him, He saw Red Hood quickly put his guard up ready to attack or defend himself from him.

Jason rolled his eyes at the man as he continues to walk toward the working table and put the items he was holding earlier, He glanced at Red Hood still fully guarded and pointing his gun at him as if he was waiting for an attack to happen, Jason visibly sighs at this.

“You can stay and watch me if you like”

As Jason prepares to make the second batch of dough

“But I’m not going to waste time being interrogated by you,  I still need to bake lots of bread, I promised the people in this area that I will be giving them this morning and I’m not going to break that promise just because you are pointing that gun at me”  He proclaimed looking at Red Hood

Red Hood just stood there looking at him. The gun is still pointed at him, Jason saw the Red Hood cautiously put his gun down and put it in his holster, but his body is still guarded as if he is waiting for an attack from him.

“So why are you giving them bread? I thought that the big guy upstairs said that a man can’t live on Bread alone” Red Hood mockingly asked him

“True, but this is temporary” Jason answers as he keep mixing the ingredients he looks at Red Hood “I know that the people in this area are willing to commit crimes so they can have something to eat, If I can somehow change that even a little then maybe I can change the community”  
  
“You seem to know a lot of this area Padre for someone who says that he has just been sent here” Red hood stated

“I grew up in here you know, My dad left me and my mom, She OD and I was left alone to fend off for myself, I know from experience what people are willing to do so they can have something to eat” Jason covers the dough with a cloth setting it aside. He faces Red Hood who is still standing behind him

“You expect me to believe that you grew up here?”  
  
“Not really, But that is my story” Jason shrugged

“I know a Jason Todd from this area you know” Red Hood proclaimed

That statement made Jason flinch, _Shit_

“Maybe that Jason Todd is me” Jason answered back trying to mask his nervousness  
  
“Hardly, Jason Todd is dead, got adopted by a rich asshole and died many years ago, It’s in the news and everything” Red Hood proclaimed darkly as steps towards Jason

Jason froze at this revelation

“So tell me Padre, What’s an impostor like you doing here in Crime Alley, In my territory and pretending to be a dead guy” Red Hood pulls his gun again and placed it under Jason’s chin, The Red Hood’s helmet menacingly close to his face  

Jason gulped

“Would you believe me that I’m really Jason Todd but  from a different Gotham?”  
  
He was expecting to be dead again for the second time, but the shot did not came

“What?” Red Hood asked in disbelief

“I came from a different Gotham, I don’t know how it happened but when I woke up I was in a confessional at Saint Christopher’s parish, at first I thought I was still in the same Gotham but I realized this is a different one after I got the revelation that my parish has been abandoned and when I arrived in this building everything was in order for me to practice in this parish” Jason explained lamely

“So you are from another universe and you never questioned why you are here??” Red Hood pulls back  
  
“I just thought this was a challenge given to me” Jason replied

“And you are an actual priest in your Gotham? This is not a disguise you made up so you can be incognito in this universe?”

“Why would I pretend to be a priest?”

“Fuck….” Red Hood muttered

“What?”

“Fuck!! You can’t be a real Priest!!!” Red Hood stomps away from Jason

Jason is not sure how feel about Red Hood’s declaration but he was feeling irritated by Red Hood’s disbelief

“Well I am one, Not sure how the Jason Todd in this world acted but I am a priest in my Gotham”  

“You shut your mouth!! Stop talking!! I need to think” Red Hood paces around the kitchen

“You okay?” Jason nervously asked  
  
“NO!!” Red Hood practically screamed at him “You need to go back to your Gotham!!”

“Do you know how?” Jason looks at Red Hood wondering where this sudden panic came from

Red Hood stopped for a minute he seems to think about it and just shake his head

“No.. Not yet… But I will make sure you go back to your Gotham!! Don’t attract attention while I think of a plan”

Jason just stares at Red Hood “Okay you do that I promise I will go back to my Gotham if you manage to find a way to send me back, but I will practice my Priesthood here and you can’t stop me from doing it even if you threatened to kill me”  
  
“Fuck.. Fine!! Celebrate Mass or whatever you do! Just make sure you don’t attract attention!! I don’t want any of the Bats to know that you are here!!”  
  
Red Hood quickly storms out of the kitchen leaving Jason behind.

Jason sees the dough finally rises he looks at the door where Red Hood made his exit and wonders what the Bats has to do with him.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Next Chapter

Red Hood plans on how to discretely send Father Todd back without having the Bats suspect anything. Oracle manage to find the existence of Father Todd


End file.
